Stargazing
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: Dean and Seamus have some fun on the Astronomy Tower. No plot to be found.


A/N: A total PWP ficlet co-written by my best friend and me. Hope everyone enjoys! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

"Dean…?"

Dean Thomas had been staring contently out at the night sky, enjoying the way the few wisps of cloud passed lazily over the bright moon, and the stars of Orion and Crux quivered slightly in their formations. He loved the stars, the subtle light of them, the way that somewhere, lightyears away, they were infinitely important to an entirely different galaxy. The only thing more beautiful than what was in front of him was the boy next to him…

… who was now jarring him from his reverie with a soft touch of lips on his neck, sending shivers down Dean's spine.

"What, doll?" he asked, turning to face his companion.

Seamus moved his hand from Dean's arm to his face, stroking his cheek lightly.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you're so enthralled with that telescope?" the shorter boy murmured into his ear. "Because you're driving me crazy."

"Seamus," Dean deadpanned. "I'm sketching Crookshanks. I'm watching a hunter chase a giant bull. I'm sweaty from Quidditch and I spilled gravy on my robes at dinner. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't seem like sexy to me." The dark-skinned boy shook his head fondly, going back to fill in the cat ear he had been shading earlier. All the while, he was painfully aware of Seamus's hand on his neck, and Seamus's breath ghosting across his cheek. As much as he wanted to focus on his drawing because _sexual activities in a public place are not okay, Dean, really_, his every thought was thoroughly saturated with Seamus, Seamus, Seamus, the smell of him, the feel….

"You're always sexy," Seamus insisted, sucking Dean's earlobe into his mouth and teasing the flesh with his tongue. He brought the hand not on Dean's neck to his front, ghosting along the darker boy's collarbone and loosening his tie. His breath hitched and he felt his boyfriend smile smugly against his skin. The Irish boy pulled away from his ear only long enough to whisper in it again. "You always make me want you so badly."

"GUH," muttered Dean coherently. He squirmed beneath his boyfriend, wanting more of his soft touches and caresses. "Seamus…are you sure? Here?"

"Where else?" his boyfriend teased back, successfully undoing his tie. The other boy busied himself with undoing the buttons of Dean's shirt, trailing his mouth against the skin he was exposing.

He moaned deeply, loving every tiny moment of Seamus' tongue on his body. "On second thought, here is fine, just fine _oh fuck don't stop_."

Despite his best efforts, Dean's composure was slowly slipping away. Seamus hummed against the skin of his chest, loving the reactions he could pull from his boyfriend. When all the buttons of his shirt were undone and Seamus was swirling his tongue around his bellybutton, he ran his hands back up his chest, slipping the shirt off his shoulders.

Dean was at war with himself. While Rational Dean thought to himself, _Now Seamus, this is hardly the place or time for such shenanigans, kindly remove yourself from my body, _Teenage Boy Dean could only think _blowjob blowjob blowjob Merlinpleaseblowjob. _It was clear to Dean that the latter would triumph, especially as he coaxed Seamus' head further down, loving the feel of hot, wet tongue sliding sensually down his dark torso.

Seamus laughed a little at the taller boy's eagerness. Just as his hand was ghosting over the zip of his trousers, he removed his mouth from the dark boy's hipbones, wrenching a needy whimper out of his mouth.

"Are you sure you're not too busy? You could go back to drawing that cat if you really need to…." The other boy trailed off teasingly, nipping at his lower lip.

"Seamus Finnigan, you are quite literally an arsehole," Dean groaned around the tender yet playful teeth now bruising his bottom lip. Tilting his head slightly, Dean caught his lover's lips in an intense kiss, using his moment of dominance to remove Seamus' shirt and surprisingly stubborn tie. Seamus flung his shirt behind him and sucked Dean's lower lip into his mouth. His boyfriend straddled him, pressing their hips together and moaning when their hard erections ground together.

Dean was moaning without abandon in response, not caring whom in the castle he woke up. Seamus's every touch was like magic on his skin, drawing all the heat and blood to the surface and rousing his body like never before. He ran his hands around the other boy's sides, cupping his arse firmly and pulling him even closer, aching to feel more of that magic that currently had him spellbound. Dean ground up into his boyfriend, determined to make him come completely undone.

"Dean…fuck," Seamus groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy and raking his fingers down Dean's chest. The darker boy's stomach twisted sharply at the sight, and he bucked his hips up to meet his boyfriend's hips harder. Seamus pulled away only long enough to rid them both of their pants and undergarments before returning to his enthusiastic rutting. In a tremendous display of self-control Dean grabbed his boyfriend's hips to stop his grinding.

"Not so fast there, Seamus," he slurred, trying to fight of the haze of pleasure clouding his brain. "I believe you were in the middle of something before you decided to mention a goddamn cat, of all things."

Seamus growled, unhappy at being interrupted. "Bloody tease," he snarled. He climbed off of Dean all the same and stroked his finger teasingly down his boyfriend's cock. "Fine, but if you're getting off then so am I," he purred, repositioning himself so that he straddled Dean's face.

The shorter boy ducked down and ran his tongue along the head of Dean's cock, lapping up the bead of precum there. "Bloody hell, I love your cock," he rasped before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth.

Dean breathed deeply for a moment, taking in Seamus' musky scent in companionship with the crisp night air. His lover's cock hung heavily above his lips, teasing him mercilessly. Fighting through the fog that was being created by the suction on his own erection, Dean craned up to take Seamus into his mouth, blessing his long neck and large jaw as he easily deep-throated his eager boyfriend.

Seamus moaned around him and his hips bucked up into the hot, wet vibrations of their own accord. The shorter boy gripped his hips with one hand to keep them down, the other playing softly with Dean's balls.

The dark-skinned Gryffindor was losing it. Officially. He strained to keep his focus on the world, keep sucking the glorious cock before him, but it was quickly becoming too much. More determined than ever, Dean increased his suction and began bobbing his head wildly down his boyfriend's shaft. He reached up to tweak a rose-coloured nipple, causing Seamus to arch above him. No matter what it took, Dean was going to make this boy scream. He teased his boyfriend's nipple into a hardened peak, causing Seamus to wrench his mouth away from his erection and cry out.

"Fuck…Dean…" the Irish boy moaned above him. His boyfriend wrapped a hand around his dick and sucked the tip back into his mouth. The two Grffindors continued to work each other closer to the edge. Dean could feel himself quickly approaching the point of no return and wanted Seamus to be right there with him.

As two of Seamus's fingers pressed against his perenium, Dean was sure he saw stars even brighter than the ones hanging in the night sky above him. He clung tightly to the boy he loved, riding out his orgasm, all the while sucking with no restraint on the cock in his mouth, laving his tonuge wildly at the tip, dipping it into the slit. Seamus tasted so incredible, and Self-conscious Dean wondered for a fleeting moment if he tasted the same, but Post-orgasmic Dean soon took over. All he wanted to do was curl up with this amazing, beautiful boy, but he was determined to first give Seamus a ride he wouldn't soon forget.

In a matter of seconds, the enthusiastic sucking of his mouth still attached to Seamus drove him over the edge. The pale boy groaned as he rode out his orgasm and Dean kept sucking softly, coaxing every last bit out of him. When he came down from his high he pulled away from Dean's mouth and turned around, collapsing on top of his boyfriend and nuzzling tiredly into his neck.

"Merlin, I love you."

Dean knew they had to move. They were, after all, in a very public place. He cast a silent _Tempus_ charm, which informed him that it was now very close to midnight on a Friday. _Wait a minute, _he thought. _If today is Friday, that means… no classes tomorrow!_ With the comforting knowledge that no one would discover them the following morning, Dean pulled the blanket up around them as Seamus snuggled further into his side.

He couldn't have been happier. The stars were shining endlessly above him, watching over the tired boys, and his first (and hopefully only) love was resting in a warm, sated ball at his side. Yes, Dean could have stayed like this forever, safe, happy, and in love. Wrapping his arms firmly around his boyfriend, he whispered into Seamus' sweet-smelling hair, "I love you too Shay, so, so much."


End file.
